Pasión en Hogwarts
by Sakura-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Cap 4 UP. Harry y Hermione comienzan a sentir cosas que no habian sentido pero ¿que pasara con Ron y Ginny? , ¿qué hace la ropa de Mcgonagall en el despacho de Dumbledore?, ¿a Draco le gustan las pelirrojas? ¿Désde cuando Luna sale con Neville?...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece yo solo juego con ellos sin fines de ****lucro.**

** Bueno este es el resultado de una clase de historia con mis amigos xD, cabe destacar que la idea no fue solo mía y que entre mi mejor amigo y yo ideamos la trama. La historia se ubicaría entre mas o menos un mini universo alterno en el 6to año de el trío y sus amigos en Hogwarts, sin mas preámbulos aquí les dejo el primer capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El Despertar**

Todo comenzó en aquella clase de historia de la magia, Harry estaba metido en su propio mundo observando fijamente a su querida y mejor amiga Hermione Granger que atentamente escuchaba y tomaba apuntes de lo que decía el profesor, observo sus ya no tan enmarañados cabellos que caían con gracia por sus hombros, observo sus castaños y atrayentes ojos perdiéndose por completo en ellos, de repente notó un leve movimiento e inclino un poco mas la cabeza ahora viendo como su mejor amigo tomaba la mano de la dueña de su atención, sintió como aquel monstruo verde acallado en su interior despertaba de nuevo, dejo de ver a aquel pelirrojo como su amigo para etiquetarlo como un obstáculo que le impedía conseguir lo que mas quería , vio como ella contestaba al gesto de Ron apretando su mano, Harry sintió al monstruo rugir.

—Bien muchachos guarden sus cosas y salgan calmadamente del aula de clases, recuerden que para la siguiente clases tenemos un examen en pareja, no olviden estudiar -anunció el profesor diciendo lo ultimo observando a Neville con reproche.

Harry sintió un jalón en su brazo, ladeo la cabeza y notó como Hermione le tocaba el borde de la túnica para que se levantara.

—Ha sido una clase aburrida ¿no crees Harry? —preguntó Ron sacando a Harry de su fantasía y logrando que el monstruo gruñera de nuevo.

Harry solo atinó a asentir levemente con la cabeza con un toque de desánimo y rabia en la mirada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Hermione.

—Harry, ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó Hermione en un susurro una vez que Ron hubo comenzado a caminar hacia la puerta—, ¿pasó algo con Ginny? —en su voz se notaba su preocupación.

Harry bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, ella tomo su mano en un acto de apoyo. Él lentamente subió la mirada hasta llegar a la de ella cosa que causo un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, en ese momento el monstruo verde suspiró.

—Vamos —le dijo dulcemente Harry a la castaña ella solo atinó a asentir aun sonrojada.

Lentamente comenzaron caminar hacia la salida del salón, se detuvieron al encontrarse con un impaciente Ron.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Ah no por nada, vamos —le contestó Hermione mirando de reojo al chico de cabellos azabaches.

Ron tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos, el monstruo verde rugió de nuevo una vez que comenzaron a caminar, Harry se quedó de pie en su lugar estirando el brazo derecho hacia la chica de sus sueños, se despertó al sentir un jalón en su brazo izquierdo, volteó para encontrarse con Ginny, su novia, que lo miraba confundida.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu día? —preguntó Ginny sonriente.

—Bien -contestó en un suspiro, la pelirroja lentamente se acercó a él acortando la distancia que los separaba con claras intensiones de besarlo, ya estaban a menos de un centímetro cuando él movió la cabeza logrando así que los labios de la chica fueran a parar a su mejilla.

A unos metros de allí cierta castaña volteó hacia atrás observando a la pareja que se ubicaba a sus espaldas, quedando algo choqueada por el acercamiento de su cuñada hacia su mejor amigo.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Ron ya que ella había apretado fuertemente su mano en el momento en que volteó.

—No, nada —contestó relajándose aunque un poco confundida por aquel sentimiento de tristeza que la invadió al ver tal escena y la ira que ahora sentía hacia su pelirroja amiga.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por ahora, se que está un poco corto pero dentro de pronto subiré el segundo. Espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones apretando el botoncito señalado por la flecha:**

_**_

_**_

_**_

_*****_

_****_

_***_

_**_

_*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: bueno supongo como todos los aquí presentes sabrán que HP no me pertenece, todos los escenarios y personajes son obra de la siempre cool J.K Rowling yo (y mis amigos xD) solo juego (jugamos) con ellos sin fines de lucro.**

**Pues mis queridos lectores aquí les dejo el segundo cap. quiero agradecer a los que comentaron y/o agregaron a favoritos y alertas ahora los dejo en paz para que lean.**

* * *

Se encontraban todos cómodamente situados en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ginny Weasley se hallaba tranquilamente recostada en las piernas de su novio mientras que su hermano, Ron, hacia lo mismo con Hermione.

Claro que al estar sentados en sillones frente a frente y al estar los pelirrojos recostados con su vista fija en el techo, estos no notaban las frecuentes miradas que se daban Harry y Hermione, es que era inevitable, para Harry al verla así con Ron, su mejor amigo, solo el hecho de verla así con alguien que no fuera él le molestaba y ocasionaba que el monstruo en su interior rugiera con intensidad. Pero la castaña no se quedaba atrás en cuestión de celos, a ella le encantaría estar en el lugar de Ginny, oh si como le encantaría poder compartir tal cercanía y poder disgustarse a su vez de los brillantes ojos verdes que poseía el Gryffindor.

Se escuchó la voz de la Señora Gorda pidiendo la contraseña, para luego dicho sonido ser remplazado por el rechinar de la puerta abriéndose, dando paso a un feliz Neville Longbotton.

—Hola chicos —saludó el chico sonriente.

—¿Qué hay Neville? —saludó Ron.

—No mucho —contestó el muchacho sonrojado.

—Oye Neville ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? —pregunto Ginny sentándose correctamente.

—De que hablas —cuestionó el hijo de los Longbotton.

—Oh pero si Neville tiene un chupetón —exclamó Ron provocando que a Neville se le subieran lo colores por completo.

—Vaya Neville no pierdes el tiempo —le sonrió Hermione ante la mirada atónita de Harry, el chico solo sonrió apenadamente para luego despedirse con una mano y subir a su dormitorio.

—Me pregunto ¿quién será la afortunada? —dijo ron.

—Pues su novia —contesto Ginny con tranquilidad recostando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

—¿¡Novia!? —cuestiono el trío de oro al unísono.

—¿Qué no lo sabían? —pregunto Ginny anonadada, Harry, Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Pero con quién esta saliendo? —preguntó ron confundido.

Ginny suspiro de verdad esos tres no tenían ningún sentido social, como era posible es algo que todo Gryffindor y Ravenclaw conocía, hasta muchos Hufflepuff lo sabían.

—¡Con Luna retrasado! —gritó la menor de los Weasley.

—¿Desde cuando luna y Neville salen? —pregunto Harry sorprendido aunque le agradaba la idea de esos dos juntos, por un momento se le vino la imagen de Herm… NO, no debía pensar en ella, al menos no de ese modo.

—Desde hace poco mas de un mes ¿de verdad no lo sabían? —preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza en señal de negación, Ginny suspiro.

—Bien como sea, tengo sueño, mejor me voy a dormir —se despidió Ron bostezando— ¿vienes Harry?

—No, yo no tengo sueño aun —contestó mirando como su pelirrojo amigo se despedía de Hermione, _su_ Hermione con un casto beso en los labios.

—Yo si tengo sueño, te acompaño arriba hermanito —dijo Ginny mientras estiraba los brazos para luego despedirse de su novio con un común beso en la boca —, hasta mañana Hermione —se despidió para luego desaparecer por la escalera junto con su hermano.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron allí, solos, mirándose el uno al otro memorizando cada rasgo mutuo, para él ella era una diosa, para ella él era un adonis. Pero no, no debían pensar así ellos eran amigos solo eso, además estaban Ginny y Ron, sus amigos, Harry nunca lastimaría a Ginny la quería y mucho _pero no mas que a Hermione_, y Hermione a Ron también. Y también estaba el hecho de que ninguno sabia que era correspondido y a eso se debía el incomodo silencio que los envolvía.

—Mm… y ¿cómo te fue en tu día? ¿ya acabaste los deberes? —preguntó Harry entre tímido y nervioso.

—Em… bueno… si ya los terminé —respondió ella desviando la mirada algo sonrojada por la penetrante mirada de su compañero.

—Ya veo —contestó el distraído.

—Y… ¿ya estas mejor? —preguntó ella—, me refiero a lo que te disgustaba esta mañana, aunque mas que molesto parecías triste —rectificó ella.

—Bueno eso es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar —respondió él algo sonrojado, ella lo miro con reproche y preocupación se levanto del sillón y se situó al lado del buscador de Gryffindor.

—Harry sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo —le dijo con voz dulce mientras tomaba una de las manos de el chico entre las suyas—, ¿lo sabes verdad? —cuestionó nuevamente.

—Si, lo se —respondió perdido en la sensación de calidez que le provocaban las manos de la castaña sobre la suya.

Pero no, ese sentimiento no lo podía sentir, no podía ser tan egoísta. Harry volteo a verla a los ojos perdiéndose en los lagos de chocolate de su mirada, quedándose completamente extasiado ante lo que atentamente contemplaba.

Ella en sus ojos vio un dolor y un vacio que hace tiempo no veía, no restito el impulso y lo abrazó dándole todo el apoyo que le podía dar.

Él correspondió su abrazo aprovechando ese lapso de tiempo para apreciar a la persona más importante en su vida.

* * *

**Bien gente eso fue todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, zapatazos, golpes, adulaciones, aplausos, abrazos etc, etc.**

**xD me emocione jajaja sigan la flechita saben que me harán feliz si lo hacen…**

******

******

*********

********

*******

******

*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter obviamente no me pertenece ¡Larga vida a J.K Rowling!**

**Pues luego de un corto de inspiración les traigo el tercer capítulo. Gracias de antemano a todos los que leen, comentan y agregan a favoritos y/o alertas.**

** Y… pues… a leer se ha escrito (no me resistí)**

* * *

Harry y Hermione aún se hallaban abrazados, tan inmersos estaban el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta de unos torpes pasos en la escalera.

—Oye Harry ¿te vas a tardar mucho en...? ¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! —exclamó Ron, una vez que hubo bajado las escaleras, notablemente enfadado a causa de la escena que se mostraba ante él.

Hermione se separó súbitamente de Harry entre asustada, sonrojada y molesta. La verdad la prefecta no sabía lo que le ocurría, estando con Harry de ese modo, sentir su calor, ella se sentía tan llena… en cambio con Ron era… diferente.

—Pues me temo que eso no es de tu incumbencia Ronald —le espetó la castaña molesta a su novio una vez que pudo articular palabra.

—Pues yo también me temo señorita que soy su novio y él —señaló a Harry— es el novio de mi hermana y mi mejor… no ex mejor amigo —gritó rojo de ira, al parecer al varón menor de los Wesley no le sentaban bien los celos.

—Ron vamos no malinterpretes las cosas —trató de calmarlo Harry aunque por dentro le agradaba lo que estaba sucediendo, de acuerdo Ron era su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma y su cuñado. Pero ante todo para él estaba Hermione esos minutos junto a ella fueron el cielo, con Ginny se estaba a gusto pero de otro modo.

—Oh si es que acaso es que ustedes no estaban muy cómodos abrazaditos —gruñó Ron con el ceño fruncido notablemente enojado y más que celoso. Pero no se equivocaba, ambos "amigos" estaban realmente cómodos abrazados como si sus cuerpos fueran hechos para estar de ese modo.

—¡Ya basta Ron!, no seguiré con esto —gritó Hermione histérica—, vamos Harry —dijo mirando a Ron directamente a los ojos.

Harry observaba atónito lo ocurrido pero eso no evito que sintiera una agradable y cálida sensación en su interior, notó como el monstruo en su interior estaba de acuerdo con él.

Sintió como era jalado por la mano de Hermione hacia las escaleras.

—¡¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto?! se supone que somos amigos ¿no? ¡Eres el novio de mi hermana! —gritó Ron con la cara tan roja como su pelo, se sentía traicionado engañado claro que eso le pasa por malinterpretar la escena aunque claro está que tanto la castaña como el azabache sentían más que una amistad mutuamente pero no se atreverían a demostrarlo.

—Ya te lo dije Ronald cuando dejes de tener basura en la cabeza y la sensibilidad de una cucharilla de té hablamos —le espetó Hermione puesto que Harry estaba demasiado ensimismado con el hecho de tener la mano de Hermione sobre la suya como para poder hablar.

Ron se quedó hecho piedra en la sala común observando como su novia y su mejor amigo desaparecían por las escaleras.

Una vez que Harry y Hermione estuvieron en el pasillo de dormitorios el chico suspiro con cansancio viendo fijamente a la dueña de su corazón.

—Lo siento Harry —se disculpó Hermione con la vista puesta en el piso— ambos sabemos cómo es Ron y bueno… yo en vez de mediar las cosas y explicarle que estaba confundido me puse a gritar y empeore todo —dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

—tranquila no es tu culpa —acotó el— yo tampoco desmentí nada cálmate, creo que lo mejor será irnos dormir —avisó viendo su reloj justo antes de que ella depositara un dulce beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias Harry, buenas noches —se despidió sonrojada aunque su sonrojo se incremento al notar que Harry también lo estaba.

Harry observo como lentamente ella se encaminaba hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Suspiró una vez más, para luego él también dirigirse a su dormitorio luego de un agotador día. Camino pesadamente por el dormitorio hasta su cama y tiro en ella sin importarle lo incomodo de la ropa simplemente dejándose sumergir en los brazos de Morfeo con la imagen de Hermione en la cabeza.

Tres semanas. Tres semanas habían pasado desde lo sucedido en la sala común, Ron no les dirigía la palabra y se la pasaba todo el tiempo o jugando ajedrez con Seamus y Dean o haciendo de mal tercio con Luna y Neville.

Hermione a pesar de todo estaba destrozada, por más que Ron fuera… bueno… Ron lo quería, claro está no más que a Harry, le dolía como el pelirrojo la ignoraba pero más le dolía que Ginny luego de que su hermano le contara todo lo sucedido estuviera pegada a Harry como un chicle sin dejarlo solo nunca. El niño que vivió estaba… desesperado, si esa era la palabra, su novia lo tenía hasta la coronilla pero lo que lo tenía peor era que no había podido estar cerca de Hermione en todo ese tiempo, vaya que estaba mal y el monstruo con sus lamentos no ayudaba.

—Entonces le dije a Luna y ¿Neville que te dijo? —y Ginny seguía hablando y hablando mientras Harry pensaba en lo hermosa y brillante que era la sonrisa de Hermione— y ella me dijo ¡oye que pervertida! yo solo reí y bla bla bla bla —si señoras y señores eso era todo lo que escuchaba Harry de la boca de su novia.

—¿Harry me estas escuchando? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño la menor de los Wesley.

—Ah sí claro te felicito —dijo distraído dejándola atónita y molesta.

—Como quieras Harry, me voy, hablamos luego —Harry estuvo a punto de saltar al cielo por primera vez en tres espantosas semanas estaba solo y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Hermione caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta que escucha un murmullo de voces reconociendo entre ellas las de Draco Malfoy.

—Es que me trae loco es toda una fierecilla —dijo Draco con voz ¿melosa?

—Pues vaya amigo no pensé que esa comadreja te dejara botando babas —si no se equivocaba esa era la voz de Theodore Nott.

—Si… yo pensé lo mismo pero qué más da esos cabellos como el fuego me vuelven loco y más cuando los tengo entre mis manos.

—Si pero lleva varias semanas sin despegarse de Potter —ese sin duda era Vicent Crabbe.

Los tres chicos guardaron silencio seguidamente se escucharon unos sollozos femeninos.

—Draco por dios te necesito —gritó la chica entre sollozos, _un momento_ se dijo a si misma Hermione recapitulando.

_1. Comadreja__._

_2 .Cabellos como el fuego._

_3. Despegarse de Potter._

_4. La voz esa voz sin duda era de ella pero…_

_ Oh por dios, _pensó la chica_, ¿desde a cuando a draco le gustan las pelirrojas?_

* * *

**Bien eso fue todo por ahora muhahahaha xD. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y como pueden ver me esfuerzo por hacer los capis más largos y ahora que estoy de vacaciones tal vez la inspiración venga más seguido.**

**Nuevamente los invito a seguir mi caminito de la felicidad.**

******

******

******

*********

********

*******

******

*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: como ya saben HP no me pertenece y nunca lo hará.**

**Pues no tengo mas que decir solo que disculpen la demora como saben no escribo la historia sola y no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con mi mejor amigo para este capitulo finalmente lo terminamos que lo disfruten n.n**

* * *

Era alrededor de media noche, la sala común de Gryffindor se hallaba totalmente vacía, y Harry Potter —que se encontraba recostado en su dormitorio— no lograba conciliar el sueño, se hallaba dando vueltas sin control contra las almohadas, hasta que finalmente decidió ir a dar un paseo nocturno por los corredores del castillo.

Con cautela se levantó de la cama y avanzó lentamente por el dormitorio con mucho cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeros.

Cuando logró salir bajo apresuradamente las escaleras encontrándose con sala común de Gryffindor totalmente vacía y silenciosa —cosa muy extraña tratándose de la casa del león claro que debido a la hora no era tan extraño—, caminó a paso normal hacia la puerta, la abrió y simplemente salió con su varita y el mapa de merodeador en mano.

Deambuló tranquilamente por los pasillos, y al no ver a nadie que lo pudiera castigar reflejado en el mapa decidió guardarlo en su bolsillo, bajó las escaleras que extrañamente no se movían todo en ese lugar parecía estar dormido.

Llegó al tercer piso y entró a la primera puerta que consiguió perdiéndose por completo en la oscuridad del pasillo, avanzó dando pasos cansinos pero paró seco al escuchar un extraño ruido.

—Lumus —murmuró colocando la varita en alto, acto seguido se ilumino tenuemente el pasillo.

Fijó su vista en todo el lugar, paredes de piedra, pinturas moviéndose, Luna montada sobre Neville en un banquito besándose, la alfombra llena de pol… ¡LUNA MONTADA SOBRE NEVILLE EN UN BANQUITO BESÁNDOSE!.

Harry apagó la varita e intentó salir de allí lo más rápido posible, sin interrumpir la escena y mucho menos ser descubierto, claro que ya era tarde.

Luna se separó un poco de Neville y al instante notó que el niño que vivió estaba allí frente a ellos intentando escapar, la Ravenclaw se levantó apresuradamente.

—Hola Harry…. Pues nosotros bueno… nosotros estábamos —trató de decir apresuradamente la chica. Harry estaba con la cara de todos colores —claro que no superaba a Neville— aun sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos recién le habían mostrado.

—Em bueno no chicos… tranquilos yo ya me iba —dijo Harry apenado.

—Lo siento Harry es que con Ron todo el tiempo con nosotros no tenemos tiempo para… tú sabes —dijo Neville rojo hasta las orejas. Luna tomo su mano en señal de apoyo.

—Si bueno yo… ya me voy —se despidió Harry, acto seguido se fue a toda prisa hacia las escaleras.

Suspiró con pesadez y siguió vagueando por los pasillos de Hogwarts definitivamente el destino no era muy bueno con Harry Potter, de repente algo hiso clic en su cabeza, _claro como no se me ocurrió antes_ pensó mientras avanzaba a toda prisa, hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la imponente gárgola, tragó en seco y pronunció fuerte y claro:

—Pie de limón.

La gárgola se hizo a un lado y lentamente se fue deslizando dando paso a unas escaleras de caracol, Harry subió a una y dejó que estas hicieran el trabajo de subir por si solas, una vez arriba salió de las escaleras y se encontró con que la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore se hallaba entreabierta.

Tocó suavemente la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Tocó nuevamente aplicando un poco mas de fuerza y nada.

—¿Profesor? —preguntó dudoso.

Se adentró en el lugar con cuidado y cautela, claro que no esperaba encontrar lo que encontró.

Ropa, mucha ropa esparcida en el piso. Aunque claro Harry no tardo mucho en reconocer algunas de las prendas.

_¿Qué hace la ropa de Macgonagall en el despacho de Dumbledore?_

Avanzó un poco más y tuvo que ahogar un grito de asombro al ver un sostén de encaje rojo.

Su cabeza echo humo al escuchar unos extraños… ruidos, por así decirlo, provenientes de la parte trasera del escritorio del director de Hogwarts, Harry salió como alma que lleva el diablo del lugar sonrojado hasta la coronilla. _Bien hoy ha sido un día largo y muy, muy extraño_ se dijo a sí mismo. Pero bueno que más podría hacer solo corrió y corrió para regresar a la sala común. Mientras cierta castaña divagaba mentalmente sobre su más reciente descubrimiento.

* * *

**Esta historia continuara…. xD siempre quise decir eso por algún extraño y muy psicópata motivo xD**

**Me gustaría agradecer a todos los que dejan reviews y agregan ya sea a favoritos u alertas de verdad los aprecio mucho n.n**

**Y si quieren seguir haciendo feliz a esta pobre escritora solo sigue la flechita por favor.**

******

******

******

*********

********

*******

******

*****


End file.
